


Werewolf snuggles for hangovers

by Hisagi90



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles fails at drinking, Texts From Last Night, but Derek is always there to care for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna hold you to that, but now I just wanna cuddle with that ridiculously hot werewolf boyfriend of mine, that still hasn't lost his stalker tendencies, even if it's fucking 4 AM in the morning. Or maybe that's why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf snuggles for hangovers

**Author's Note:**

> Texts From Last Night inspired.  
> (787): I've been trying to brush my teeth for 20 mins now... Mother of hangovers.

20 minutes. That's how long Stiles is trying to brush his teeth. And to his best ability he's messaging this to Scott. He's _never_ going to drink again. Ever.

Ok. That's a lie. But he can at least try to never make it this far again.

Anyway. Stiles is trying to brush his teeth, but it already took him five minutes to put the toothpaste on the brush and then put it into his mouth. The circling motion makes his head spin, so he has to brush at a fucking snail pace. Because he can do without vomiting after he finally manages to brush his teeth.

So he's sharing his pain with Scott, who's probably not even awake at... whatever the hell o'clock it is. Probably around 4 AM, considering he woke up some time after 3 AM.

He's fumbling with his phone and quite proud that he manages to type "I've been trying to brush my teeth for 20 mins now... Mother of hangovers." to Scott. No one has to know that it takes him about ten tries and the help of one stupid auto-correction program.

He continues to brush his teeth for 5 more minutes until he notices Derek standing in the doorframe and smiling at him with that fucking soft smile he gets, when Stiles does something cute.

Stiles does not squeak. He does not.

He sends a glare through the mirror at Derek though.

Stiles rinses out his mouth and turns around to Derek, only staggering a bit from the alcohol still in his body.

"Why are you up?"

Derek raises an eyebrow and it says something about their two year old relationship (and 4 years of knowing each other), that Stiles can tell what he means to say.

"I don't need a babysitter. Thank you very much."

Derek snorts and steps into the bathroom, stops only in front of Stiles. "It's good I got up, because you trying to brush your teeth was really a sight I shouldn't miss."

Stiles pushes at Derek's chest playfully. "Asshole. Don't mock my pain."

"You brought that pain on yourself. Now you gotta deal with it."

Stiles humphs and pushes past Derek, but doesn't make it far before he stumbles over his own feet and it's only thanks to Derek's fast reflexes, that his face doesn't meet the floor.

Derek holds Stiles' back against his chest with an arm around his waist, pushes his face into his neck/shoulder.

"Just take me with you next time and I'll make sure you don't drink too much."

"Spoilsport."

Derek growls before he nips at Stiles's earlobe. "I can think of another way to make you high on something if you really want it that badly."

Stiles shudders. And not in the bad way. Because this? This is his stupidly protective and seductive boyfriend that probably was pouting all evening, because Stiles went out with Scott to get drunk. Ever since Derek showed them how to lace alcohol with wolfsbane, werewolves in the pack could happily enjoy it again. Anyway, Stiles went out with Scott, because he was feeling down. Off again with Allison. And Stiles left Derek alone at home, when it was supposed to be a nice Friday in with the two of them. Just watching movies and cuddling on the couch.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, but now I just wanna cuddle with that ridiculously hot werewolf boyfriend of mine, that still hasn't lost his stalker tendencies, even if it's fucking 4 AM in the morning. Or maybe that's why."

Derek snorts again and actually lifts Stiles up with the arm around his waist and carries him to their bed, switching off the lights on the way in the bathroom and hallway.

Once Derek puts Stiles down he shoves a glass of water and aspirin into his hands and waits until Stiles takes both before he lies down beside him. It doesn't take long before Derek's pulling Stiles into his arms and spoons the shit out of him, pulling the comforter over them.

And really, if getting drunk and having a motherfucking hangover results in more cuddles with Derek and him motherhenning around Stiles? Stiles is definitely not going to complain.

Stiles pulls one of Derek's hand from his waist up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, feels Derek snuggle closer to him in response. Because after they started with trespassing they are now one of the most disgustingly cute couple in their pack. Only topped by Allison and Scott when they were dating.

Also having a werewolf that drains your pain is probably a good thing to deal with a hangover. Yeah, he could do that more often.

"Thanks, honey bun."

"Shut it, Stiles. Or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

"Your bunny teeth, sure, go ahead."

Derek only bites at his shoulder in response and it doesn't take long for Stiles to drift off. His head is gonna kill him in the morning, but that's for to worry then. Knowing he couldn't be at a better place with a hangover than in Derek's arms he easily falls asleep. Loved and cared for. Because yeah, _disgustingly cute_.


End file.
